The Coalition
by frustratedmind
Summary: After a weird conversation initiated by Draco at the library, Hermione is forced to work together with him to bring down old lord Voldermort with ingenuous plan and scheming. Draco/Hermione. starts at their fifth year.
1. Part 1 The Library Conversation

THE COALITION

Part one-The Library Conversation

* * *

><p>"I would like to know my options," he continued, " I want to know which sides would benefit me more." His eyes were showing something that Hermione would associate with sincerity, something of which she's not accustomed to Draco Malfoy.<p>

They were silence. Part of which due to the weirdness of the the conversation. She looked at Draco intently. 'What in the hell is he on about?'. She was just sitting in her corner of the library, doing her fourteen inches long potion essay that is due next month, typically, and suddenly Draco Malfoy took the seat next to her and started a talk. Just talk. To say that she was dumbstruck would an understatement. Petrified would be the correct term, and she knows the feeling very well.

What more surprising was that Draco is conversing in a tone that is quite civil. More surprised that he called her 'Granger'. With no venom or spite. No 'bushy-haired know-it-all Granger'. No 'filthy little mudblood'. Yes . He just sat next to her and started to talk incessantly, not giving her time to process the situation.

"What are you doing?", she interrupted the rant. "What do you want?". Her instinct started to kick in. Her hands gripped her wand ready to hex the hell out of him albeit maybe a little too late. Maybe.

Draco noticed Hermione's gesture. He gave her his signature smirk. " Relax Granger." he took his wand and put his hand out in the air along with his wand in a defeated gesture, "I'm not here to do harm," his grey eyes look straight in to Hermione's brown. Then he put his wand forward, gesturing for Hermione to take it. "You have my word." he said, "and my wand."

Hermione stared at the wand in disbelieve. She shot Malfoy an inquisitive look. The eternal smirk that was Draco's still plastered on his pale alabaster face. Her guts is telling her something's going on. Some kind of prank maybe. Her eyes started to dart around, looking for his usual henchmen, the two ape men that follow Draco around like dogs.

" They're not with me today. Told 'em to go find some food," Malfoy responded Hermione's thought. Now that's interesting. Can he read my thought just like that, does he know legilimens? Her eyes started to light up with curiosity. " I don't read minds nor do I know legilimens, not that I didn't try mind you. You're just to transparent. I can tell what you're thinking a mile away," he was still keeping his hands from his wand but still holding his signature all-knowing smirk.

Being Hermione, she secured Draco's wand to her robes. Still wary of his motive, Hermione pointed her wand at Malfoy, constant vigilance, it maybe an advice from an impostor, but she never let a good advice unheed. " Now spill." She said in a voice void of any emotion.

Quirking an eyebrow, Draco seems quite surprise to see the control that Hermione have on her emotions. Impressive, for a griffyndor that is. " Well. As I was saying earlier, i was wondering what you lot were doing up on the seventh floor because whatever it is, I want in."

Now this is bad. " What are you talking about?" 'He can't know about the Room of the requirement right?' Hermione was trying hard to hide her shock. Really hard. but unlike the Slytherin, The signs of shock clearly shows on her feature.

"Oh, don't pretend you don't know. I'm the one in charge of that area you know. It's my patrol route, and I've seen you lot sneaking around there what? Three times now. You should really be carefull you know. Never know what's lurking in the shadow watching your merry bands of wonder. You do know that Umbridge toad outlaw gathering of more than two person, or was it three, oh never mind that, bollocks is what it is. What the hell was Dumbledore thinking hiring her, must be losing his marble..." Hermione was still dumbstruck by this revelation as Malfoy continued to drone on, "...Goldstein, Lovegood, that Hufflepuff bloke...well, you know them. Now, why don't you tell me, what the hell are you doing in there? If its somekind of orgie, nevermind me then, but if you're really doing something to undermine Umbridge, I want in." He was just fishing for some reaction from Hermione, and boy did she eat the bait alive.

" You're in the inquisitorial squad Malfoy, does it make any sense for you to join us?" Hermione stated.

" Ah, so there is a gathering of some sort." Making Malfoy smirked even more. " You're so easy to manipulate you know that. You just confirmed to me that you and your friends are indeed going against Umbridge."

" I Can always obliviate you Malfoy. But seeing that I have your wand, lets play this little game of yours shall we? " still holding her wand toward Malfoy, " Now, let say that you really want to join us Malfoy, wouldn't it be pertinent if you tell me why? And put that in mind that I'm the one holding the wand."

"Didn't i tell you just now. I said I want to keep my option open"

"What do you mean Malfoy?"

"You like saying my name don't you?"

"Keep saying that to yourself, now what do you mean by keeping your option open?"

Hermione's eyes was lock on Draco's. This is clearly making the blond uncomfortable. Hermione's gaze was full of curiosity, wariness, and suspicion. Keeping his unusual honest countenance," Why, Granger, don't you notice or have you been living under a rock? There is a war brewing Granger, and war is fought with sides. I need to make a decision and you are going to help me."

Somehow, this does not surprise Hermione. It's a known fact that slytherin are opportunist by nature and this boy...man in front of her is by any means the perfect slytherin specimen. But with slytherin there is no way such a straight forward conversation even possible. Now this surely is confusing for Hermione, having experienced slytherin wrong doings her whole school life, this conversation with Malfoy is the first civil one she had with the blond. What could he really want.

" Don't be difficult Granger. I'm simply trying, what you gryffindor call, to do the 'right' thing. And I'm simply being totally honest with you. I've considered lots of way on how to tackle this, convincing you, and In my observation of you, its always good to start with complete honesty." His voice never waivered, every word laced with confidence.

"Observation of me?"

"Of course Granger, as you already have proven, the way you handled your emotion. Imagined if this was a conversation of Potter and I," Hermione stiffened at this, its true, Harry always has problem keeping his emotion in check, " We would be hexing our arse off, and belief me, I abhor violence. Verbal spat no problem, but never a physical confrontation Granger. I hate them not because I'm not capable, but because I hate the feeling of it. Now, what say you Granger. Am I in or am I not?"

" Huh?"

" Don't make say it for the third time Granger. Are you really as smart as you exam score?" He lift his eyebrow in a questioning manner. Hermione scowl at this.

" I heard you the second time Malfoy." She deepened her scowl. " but i cant make this decision alone. I have to ask Harry, and frankly Malfoy, it's a no brainer. He'll say no before i even say your name out loud."

" Don't underestimate yourself Granger. You hold a lot of sway against potter. Hell, no doubt that he would even adopt me if you say the word Granger," He looked at her, " Don't ask him to adopt me Granger. Think about it this way, I'm a Malfoy." He deadpanned.

Confused," and that means what?"

Malfoy let out a small laught , " It means money and influence, my clueless little muggleborn. One that Dumbledore really wants but can't have. And believe me Granger, your side will need it." He move closer in front of Hermione, " and of course you'll have me as an asset."

"Really Malfoy? Money and influence? What will we do without you!" Sarcasm dripping with every word she said.

"Gryffindors, " Draco muttered. " War is not Fought with ideals, its fought with money. Keep that in mind," and he added in a whisper, "...Hermione. You'll need me. And I will need you." He straightened up with such grace that it make Hermione twinge with jealousy, wishing just half of the grace that is Draco Malfoy. " Well, I've laid down my proposal. Think about it. He started to walk away, then stopped," Oh, wand,.." and his wand darted off Hermione's robe and land on his hand. Non verbal and wandless. The surprise keep piling on for Hermione Granger, and she still has the damn essay to finish after the weirdest conversation she ever has in the library.


	2. Part 2 A Malfoy Predicament

Part 2 A Malfoy Predicament

* * *

><p>Draco,<p>

As told in my last letter, our guest have arrived at the Manor with an entourage of his loyal 'servant'. In our past correspondence I believed that I have conveyed enough information and resources for you to implement what we have planned.

Son, I put my faith in you. Do what you must in order for our family to survive this great ordeal. No matter what, we Malfoy always prevail. Because of my delicate position within the ranks of our 'lord' I must keep vigilance, therefore this may be the end of communication son. As always, your mother is greatly worried about you and sends her love.

Within this letter I send you the family rings and the keys for our family's vault. And with that you are now the head of the family. I have also have finalize your 'disownment' notification in the prophet. It should be announce by the time this letter arrived.

Although I greatly disapprove your choice partner, I understood the advantageous points that it brought. However your mother clearly is pleased with your decision, and whatever your mother wants, she shall have it. We Malfoy men treasured our women so much that it should be considered a great weakness. But we both now what its really is.

Be careful son for 'his' eyes and ears are everywhere. Place your steps with caution.

Your Father.

The great hall was bustling with students going trough their breakfast and some last minute home work. It has been a week since the conversation in the library. After the offer was made to Hermione, Draco's snarky attitude towards the three friends has somehow diminished. But the hostility remains, at least between the boys. As for Hermione, he just kept ignoring her. As if she wasn't even there.

Draco change of attitude went unnoticed the by the rest of the school except Hermione. She still kept the offer from Harry, mulling it over in her head the pro and cons of the offer. Over the past week she started to research the Malfoy geneology. What kind of influence does Draco's family really have. All through her education in Hogwarts, the Malfoy name is regarded as an incarnation of satan in the Gryffindor tower. The name is spoken with contempt by every gryffindor its almost impossible to get notion on how influential the Malfoy name is, or how rich they are. (a boatload of galleons as coin by Ron is hardly solid data.)

But when she moved her research parameter to other the houses, the data started to piece together. According to Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein of Ravenclaw, the Malfoy fortune is considered the largest in all wizarding europe if not the world. But when asked the nature of the family income most came out blank. No one knew where or how the Malfoy amassed their fortune.

As for their influence, its a known fact that the elder Malfoy was the board member of Hogwarts. Hermione also knew the formidable clout they have at the ministry. Arthur Weasley has already bear witness to how much the Malfoy name weigh at the ministry. But it cant be just that, there must be more. But what. What kind of influence does they have other than the obvious.

" Hermione, you're eating that? " Ron nudges her for the bacon next to her, " can you pass it to me? And what's up with you? "

" What's with the question Ron? " She passes the bacon. " I was just thinking about something. You finish your transfiguration essay last night?"

Giving her the most pathetic grin, " well, I got the first half right, but I'm not sure about the second. Can you look at it for me? "

" Why didn't you give me last night?"

" Well, you look tired last night." Hermione give him a knowing look, " oh, okay. I thought I could do it on my own. But its to hard. Can you help or not? "

" Just give me the damn thing." She hold her hand out. Ron fiddled around his bag before pulling out a roll of parchment. " Thanks, Hermione. " He mumbled out.

She examine the essay for a minute before dolling out a few correction. " This is good Ron. Really good. There's hardly anything wrong with it, apart from your handwriting," she gives him a teasing smile, " can't do anything about that, you just has to organize your thought better, apart from that its good." She hands back his essay with an approving smile. " you finally taking your owls seriously then."

" Its just an essay Hermione. Harry helped me with it." He said while putting back the parchment back in his bag. " Where is him by the way, got out early this morning, thought he would be here by now." He started to gobble his food. " Hey, the Owlb ar here, " spewing his food at Hermione.

"Ronald! Chew-you-food!" She smack him with the rolled Daily Prophet drop by the owl.

"Sorry..." He mumbled again but still continued the gobble the pile of food on his plate.

She spread the news paper on the table and started to skim trough it like she always does. Looking for tidbit of information on Voldemort activities. It seems that the only clues that they have is Harry's recurring dreams. The one with the unending corridor. Other than that the other side seems to be quite. Making Harry's claim of Voldermort's return a desperate plea of attentions it was made out by the prophet. The ministry is doing their best to discredit Dumbledore and Harry, and they have been doing a good job. Its hard to read the awful stuff they wrote about Harry, but you need to know the enemy and Hermione Granger is well familiar with the concept.

When she arrived at the society pages, the part of the paper that consist the going on of the wizarding high society. One announcement caught her eyes particularly. She looked at Slytherin table, searching for Draco. The blond hair is a dead give away. She noticed a letter at his hand. She couldn't be sure but something is showing on his face. A flicker of emotion. Than he caught her, his eyes bore into her. He point toward the door. Giving Hermione the signal to meet her outside the hall. Than he quickly put the letter away and put something at one of his finger. She saw the ring.

" umm... I gotta go to the umm.." Hermione stammered while grabbing her bag.

" Blimey, its a bit early for the library is it? " Ron assumed.

" Its never early for anything Ron." Was she really that predictable. Well, maybe not. She is going to meet a Slytherin. Not in a thousand year Ron would come to that conclusion. " See you in transfiguration Ron."

When she reached the outside corridor, she saw Draco waiving for her from an alcove, she saw the calculating look in his eyes and the ring at his finger. " I saw the announcement on the prophet. There goes your money and influence now Malfoy. " She started.

Draco took the paper and read formal announcement. A smirk formed effortlessly on his face. " You shoudn't trust the rubbish they put on this paper Granger." He gander a look on her, " You of all people...don't worry about me. My offer still stand. But there is a slight change. I will be bringing two more people with me. Slytherin."

" But you've just been disown Malfoy. How can the offer still stand, unless you have something to tell me. " She questioned.

" As the announcement said, I'm officially disown. By my father, not the head of house. " He hold the ring out to Hermione. It was shaped by two serpent coiled together toward the center, an 'M' insignia.

" Don't tell me you're the Malfoy Head of House."

Draco just give her a small smile, without answering the question. He returned the prophet to Hermione. He turned to leave but halted, " Don't take to long on my offer Granger. I know you haven't gone to Potter about it yet." Then he was gone.

Hermione just stare at his back until he dissapear into a corner. The only thing running in her mind is Malfoy's offer. It is a very tempting offer, and an ally like Malfoy is undeniably an advantage, but can she trust him. What's more important, his real intention. With Malfoy, you can never be too careful. She really need to have to talk with Harry. With that she stomps her way trough hallway arriving at her transfiguration class a tad early, still undecisive on the Malfoy's predicament.


	3. Part 3 Dumbledore is Being an Ass

Part 3 Dumbledore is Being an Ass to Harry Potter

* * *

><p>" Fucking gargoyle.." Harry muttered while taking a seat beside Hermione and Ron in transfiguration. He was 10 minutes late and still panting for breath. Mcgonagall gave him a stern warning and continued with the lessons.<p>

" where were you mate? " Ron whispered slowly. Hermione lean in to listen.

" Tried looking for Dumbledore, but the fucking gargoyle doesn't let me trough the stairs. " He whispered back.

" About your nightmares? " Hermione chimed in. " Maybe you should try to block them Harry. I read that occlumency really helps."

" Occlumency? "

" A skill to block you mind, maybe we could do it together, " Hermione is still suspicious of Draco 'reading' skill. Might as well be prepared for anything.

" Yeah mate, that could be useful. Your nightmares really started to scare us at night you know, with all that tossing and moaning." Ron added. "Might do you some good"

" I really wan't it to stop. But I can't help wondering if its mean something you know. I'm pretty certain it's something to do with Voldermort," Ron winced at Harry's word. He's shifting his focus on the stump of wood in front of him now.

Mcgonagall is teaching them on how to transfigure wood into glass that day. Last week they were taught the theories, and they were told that this was some high level transfiguration. He tried it the first time but the wood didn't show any change. This is going to be hard. He was mentally drained by the recurring dreams about the corridor. It happen almost every night now, maybe he should try that occlumency thing Hermione mentioned.

He woke early that morning, the dreams started to got to his nerve. There something about it. That it somehow doesn't feel like a dream at all. Like it was real, a figment of someone else memory or perspective. He told Dumbledore about it early on when school started, and the old man knows something about it. Afterward, Dumbledore keep finding excuses to refrain from telling him what it is. He tried again this morning but the gargoyle refused to let him trough. Telling him Dumbledore was busy. At 7:30 in the morning.

The headmaster avoidance is started to make Harry impatient. Ron Hermione know about the dreams, but they don't know every time it occurs, his scar throbbed painfully giving him a full blown migraine. He knows Hermione suspected it, but he managed to convince her otherwise. She is giving him a concern look now, he just smiled back and turn to look at his text book. Pretending to read the instruction, while contemplating a way to get to Dumbledore. A few days ago he managed to catch up to him with the help of the marauders map. But Snape was with him. He suspected Dumbledore planned that but couldn't be sure. He brushed him away that time.

Hermione was looking at him again, well, looking to the person next to him across the class. He turned and see Draco Malfoy. That couldn't be right. He turned back to see Hermione working back on her stump of wood. Must be his imagination then. What with the lack of sleep and all.

Then he noticed something weird. Draco Malfoy. The blond was sneaking looks at Hermione. It was done discreetly. Normally he himself wouldn't notice it, but somehow he caught the blond doing it twice now. Is he trying to jinx Hermione's work. Harry looked at Hermione's stump. Nothing was different about it except it almost chrystalizing now. He looked at Draco again and this time he caught him in action. They locked in each others eye. What happen next almost make him jump. Draco was smirking at him with a knowing look, and then he heard him say almost in a whisper, " So, the old man's busy being an ass to you, huh Potter?" Draco kept his nonchalant look, " your waving the second step wrong Potter, it's a left twirl, not right." The he continued on his own wood. It turned to glass in the first try.


	4. Part 4  Lets Hope the Shoes Really Shows

Part 4 Lets Hope the Shoes Really Shows Up Like They Always Do

* * *

><p>The stone floor was cold as ice that night. You usually wouldn't notice it, but Luna Lovegood is not wearing any shoes, just a pair of socks. Her shoes were stolen again, a prank the other students play on her. But she never let it faze her. It will turn out eventually. It usually does.<p>

She was heading out to the seventh floor where the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy resides. There is a D.A session tonight, she promised to go with Ginny but was held back because someone has taken the liberty to hide her last pair of shoes. She tried looking for it but gave up eventually. That was why she was alone tonight.

Not alone exactly. People may have called her Luna 'Loony' Lovegood over the time at Hogwarts, but few people has the gift that Luna have. She can sense people around her even if she can't see them. Not just people but also their inner feelings. Right now she could sense there was someone in the dark alcove behind her. She would just past trough without realizing there's someone lurking in the dark if not for her potent sixth sense.

She stopped about four meters away from the alcove. Slowly she turns to look at the shadow, peering her eyes into the darkness. she could barely see it, but it was there standing still in the darkness. She was sure there was some one there, she reached her hands out and tried to grab the person only to find nothing. The presence disappear in the darkness, but she could sense the emotion. Swiftly she turn to her back, she spot a small movement around the collumn directly in front of her. She called out, "I know you're there Draco. I'm alone you know, Ginny went ahead earlier. Come on out." and then she waited.

The silence stretch for a minute, it was a deafening silent. Luna kept her eyes on the shadow staying still like a statue. Then a voice broke the silence, "Just had to make sure, why're you late tonight Lovegood?" Draco moved into the light, revealing himself to Luna. The Inquisitorial Squad badge gleamed on his cloak. He eyes Luna's bare foot, "and where are you shoes?"

"Oh, the usual," she answered. Wiggling her toes at Draco, "Someone took away my shoes again. I really like the last one, it was my favourite pair," she said mournfully.

"Again?" Draco letting out an unsual worried grunt, "Why don't you just hex them already, it's not like you don't know who they are" he added rather heatedly. He leaned against the wall while crossing his arm together.

"Don't worry about it Draco, they'll show up eventually," she dismisses him.

"It's not like I care anyway, " he muttered.

Luna gave him a warm smile. "You do know that you can't hide your feeling or emotions from me. No matter how good you are with your occlumency," she said nonchalantly.

"And that's why I hate you."

"No you don't, you like me," She countered confidently. Draco's face went red at that comment. No one can be made angry at Luna Lovegood no matter how eccentricly looney she is. Nothing ever fazed her. Nothing ever made her angry. Nothing can make her feel remotely troubled. She took everything in strides. Draco doesn't hate her, that's the fact, but he greatly envies her for serene personality. Luna Lovegood is uniqely Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy likes her. The worst part of it was that Luna can clearly feel what he felt about her.

Luna special abilities to detect people's presence and emotions doesn't work well for everyone other than her father and few people out there, but with Draco, she can sense even the most minute of emotions emanating from the blond. It was surprising as Draco never shows his true feeling.

His feature is always perfectly schooled. Every show of emotion is calculated and performed to his exact need. What Luna sense from Draco is always contradictory to what he shows. She was intrigued when she first noticed it, Draco's emotions is somehow tempetuous compared to his calm demenour. When Draco realises how futile it is to hide anything from Luna, he just lets his wall down when his around her.

"You said it's going to work." He changed the subject. Luna was puzzled with his statement, he clarified, "the honesty thing-total honesty, it's been more than a week now Luna, and the way I see it she's just going to ignore me or maybe worst-thought it was just an elaborate hoax to her."

Realising what Draco is talking about Luna put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down and said, "don't worry Draco, she's taking her time to weights the pros and cons of accepting your offer."

"And what if she decides that she doesn't to associated with the likes of me, Luna? What? I can only do so much on my own, even with all the means at my disposal I can't get rid of vold-Vordermort," he stammered, "in the end it must be Potter. After all the digging that I've done, it's the only way.". Draco started to pace anxiously, as Luna just look at him with a small smile, "Dumbledore surely could take him in a duel but something stopping him. That old man knows something..." he stop and see Luna's dreamy smile, "and why are you smiling, pray tell me?"

"You worry too much Draco. Hermione will come around. Like I told you before, Hermione is driven by logic," she hold out her hand to smooth Draco's hair, "she maybe a very compassionate and an emotional soul, but in the end reason always govern her thoughts. If you told her sincerely that you want to help Harry, she will be your greatest ally, apart from me that is and when the time come I will proudly support you Draco."

Luna's remark always caught him off guard, but that did calm him enough, "Let's hope you're right about Granger." He lets her hand run through his hair, in a way it is a soothing ritual. It was awkward at first but like all things Luna, it's better to just let it be.

Draco stared at the girl with a dirty blond hair and radishes as earing, a girl who walks around bare footed without a care in the world wondering why in the world people alienated her. It was a blessing that Luna made friends with Potter and his loyal subjects. He was almost happy for her. Almost.

"I've receive my father's letter this morning. He said the money has come through, and he's making all the arrangements for the new place." She said.

"I just hope he can get along with the new reporters I've sent for him."

"Oh, they're getting along just fine." She answered him vaguely. "I have to go now Draco, I'm late as it is."

"Wait," Draco searched something in his trouser pocket, pulling out two galleons on his hand. He took out his wand and made a few movements with it. The galleons transfigured into a pair of black shoes. He held it out for Luna, "goblin's magic made them impossible to transfigure permanently but this should last a week until the magic wears off." Luna took the shoes silently and tries them on. It fits perfectly. He looked at her, "let's hope your shoes show up like you said," and with that he turns and dissapeared in the shadows.

Luna just watches him meld into the darkness. She could still feel his presence, wondering where he learns to apparate silently between shadows. Smiling faintly as she thought that it suited Draco. Feeling realief as she wouldn't have to walked on the cold floor barefooted for at least a week, she made her way to the corridor where a a tapestry showing Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls to dance the ballet.


	5. Chapter 5 The Twin Got Themselves a New

Chapter 5 The Twin Got Themselves a New Partner in Crime

* * *

><p>She was planning to the library that. At least that was the plan until something peaked her interest. When the owl arrived at the great hall at breakfast she knew from first glance who the owl belongs to. She saw it many time before, it was a majestic eagle owl and only one person is obnoxious enough to use it. It's not the owl that make the headlines, it was who the owl was sending the letter to. It was the twin.<p>

Normally it wasn't a great deal as lately the twins received all kinds of owl, ordering Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes product via mail, so no one notices anything out of the ordinary. Even she would have let it slip thinking the owl's owner just need some excuses to skip class using the Fever Fancy or the Puking Pastilles or whatever stuff the twins concocted this day. But given the circumstances that shrouded the owl's owner, she decided to take the initiatives this time.

So she moved conspicuously, closing the distance between them trying to pick up the twin's conversation. It was fortunate that Ron sit next to her and Harry was next to him, conversing about quidditch. If it was Harry, he would notice her untrained covert skill. With Ron, the food in front of him was more important at the moment.

"It's tonight..."she barely heard one of the twin whispering, "at the...place..."she continued to listen closely while feigning interest on her breakfast.

"You would think that after almost five years of sneaking around bashing trolls and chasing werewolf she would be better at this." She heard George, or Fred, talking a bit louder, that was weird. She looked up from her plate seeing the twin grinning at her.

"Or at least she could cast some kind of spell to do the job right."

"Or make use of those Extendable Ears we gave her."

"Maybe she needs more training,"

"From the masters,"

"How about it Hermione?"

"Fancy a lesson,"

"Or just keep eating your deliciously scrumptuous breakfast," both of them looked at Hermione mischivous glint in their eyes , making her cheeks red for getting caught easily. They looked at each other before bolting off with the piles of mail order in their hands. Hermione noticed that the 'letter' was put in Fred's, or George's bag.

"What's that about?" Ron asked. Shoving a couple more bacon in his mouth.

"Nothing, Ronald." She answered pointedly. Thinking hard about the letter, the content of the letter. What could Malfoy wants from the twin. She couldn't think of any good reason for a Malfoy to be associating with a Weasley, two of them. She kept thinking that Malfoy somehow is blackmailing the twin somehow. He is one of Umbridge's lackey.

"Stop thinking Hermione, I can almost here you from here." Harry teased her. "What stressing you out?" He asked.

She gave him a defeated look, "nothing Harry, just that the twin's spirit of enterpreneurship is starting to annoy me," she said.

Harry shifted his look, "I told you as I told Mrs. Weasley, they've done nothing illegal and they got the money from me."

Then it hit Hermione. The money. There's only so much a thousand galleon can do. Sure the twin kickstart their product development with them, but to actually produce enough for commercial purposes they would need more than that and Malfoy would have more than enough. She even heard the two of them discussing about leasing a store in Diagon Alley. That must be it. Malfoy must have use money to get at the twin.

"Hermione?" Ron nudged her, "Whats wrong? You look like you got burned by Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts"

She scrunched her nose having to remember such an unpleasant creature, "No Ron. I just forgot to add some crucial points in my ancient runes essay."

Ron just stared at her then said, "You're not getting better at lying Hermione. In fact, you're just getting worse."

Hermione rolled her eyes,"and since when you, Ronald Bilius Weasley, knows wether I'm lying or not." She said in a more teasing manner.

Ron tried to answer but he was chewing food and Hermione glared at him, so he nudged Harry to step up for him, Harry give Hermione a knowing look, "You never forget to put anything on your essays Hermione, but you do tend to put everything in them," he pointed his fork at her. Ron gives her a goofy smile, conforming Harry's reasoning.

She gave them both an annoyed look. Ron chewed fast and swallowed his food then he said, "we noticed that you were distracted a lot this last two week Hermione. Remembered the second year girl you tutored two days ago, you spent two hours lecturing her about the properties and use of bubotuber pus. Twenty five ways on how to dilute it, 34 ways to apply it and how some tribe in Western Africa used it as some sort of night cream." Hermione looked shocked and confused. Clearly she doesn't remember any of it.

Harry continued, "it took Ginny a whole two hours more to convince the girl that she doesn't have any acne condition." Harry looked at the far right of the Gryffidor table, a petite girl with wavy black hair noticed him and smiled at him nervously. He gave the girl a curt nod and said to Hermione, "and all she ask for help was the proper way to process Abyssinian shrivelfig for her herbology class."

Hermione noticed Harry's nod, she turns to see the girl. When the girl saw her, she cowered behind one of her friends, "great, now I've traumatised the girl..." she sigh and smack her head on the table.

"So what's bothering you so much?" Harry inquired.

Hermione lift her head up, looking at Harry, then at Ron. Both of them were giving the same intense stare. She ralised that they were only worried about her and she weighs the benefit of telling them about Malfoy now. There would be no doubt that they'll dismiss it without a second thought. She would dismiss it herself if not for the sickening honesty potrait by Malfoy. She needed more persuasive reason to either reject or support what the Slytherin is proposing, and she need it quick. "There is something bothering me, but...I need time."

Ron's face started contorted in confusion, "time? For what Hermione?" He blurted out. Harry just waited for her answer.

She sighed. This was going to difficult. "I need to ascertain something first. Right now, it's just a nuisance I can't seem to ignore." Harry raised a questioning look as Hermione continued,"I'll tell you guys when I'm sure it's not a big hoax or something."

"Whatever you say, just remember we're always available at your service," Harry teased.

"I just don't understand why you needed any time at all, you're here, we're here so out with it." Ron added.

Hermione let out a frustrating sigh, dealing with two straightforward Gryffindor it seems no different than to fend off a bunch of hyenas from a carcass. " I just have to straighten up something first. Just be patient would you? "

Both of them seems to get the ultimatum and continued the battle with their breakfast. 'now all I have to do is be better at sneaking around by the time of whatever appointment the twins were so damn secretive about.' She frowned. ' Now I feel like a nosy nextdoor neighbour.'

'How the hell did I manage to sneak around with Harry and most of the time didn't get caught. Well, that was because we were invincible most of the time. Wait...' she turned around to see Harry in an intense staring battle with the pancake, "Harry, can I borrow your..."


End file.
